The Kingdom of Everfree
by HeartlessSpartan
Summary: Long ago in the frozen and dark age of Equestria, an unlikely band of creatures were brought together under dire circumstances. These few would become the forgotten founders of Equestria, with the intent of peace throughout the land. Through many adventures they came to build the first Kingdom where all ponies and creatures would be united and free, The Kingdom of Everfree.
1. Hunters

The Kingdom of Everfree

Hunters

Traveling through the forest is dangerous, especially for an injured pegasus. He had nearly escaped death but had taken damage to his wing. He cannot fly and he is not used to traversing the woods through deep snow. The sun would set soon and the cold would overtake him with the little clothing he wore. Entering a clearing in the forest the pegasus stopped. Fear overtook him, his heart raced, and his injured wing that had frozen began to bleed again. He had escaped death but he knew he was being tracked, hunted.

Out of a nearby thicket rose an earth pony, his hooded robes bleached white to match the snow. The hunter had tracked him and cut him off waiting to ambush him here. The pegasus could not see the earth pony's face, only the bright blue eyes glaring back at him. The faceless figure drew a sword and proceeded toward him.

"Just take it, let me go!" The Pegasus pleaded to the pony cautiously approaching with sword drawn.

"I have family, that is why! I just want to go back to them, take it. Don't you have family to go back to?" The pegasus asked, desperately holding out a small burlap bag for the pony to take rather than his life.

The earth pony stopped in his approach, his bright blue eyes gleamed as the sun began to set and the shadows of the trees filled the thicket. The pegasus gained a sense of hope that this pony might spare him. However as soon as it seemed the hunter would lower his stance to kill there was a slight whistle on the wind. A short spear shot from the other side of the clearing catching the pegasus in the side and he dropped like a rock. A second hunter appeared from the trees and retrieved his spear, pulling it from the lifeless pegasus. After retrieving his spear he picked up the burlap bag and checked inside.

"Was it worth it you flying rat! Dying for a quarter sack of potatoes," the second hunter said.

"Was it necessary?" The first hunter asked; sheathing his sword and pulling his hood back to reveal his black coat and blue mane, requiring the camouflage in this environment.

"It is if we want to eat for a day rather than starve for another. These pegasi have no honor, thieves and cowards the lot of them. We do not steal from them!" The second hunter growled with hate.

"Granted we cannot fly," the first hunter replied.

"Their raiding party abandoned him for our hunters. If we could fly we know there would be no raiding parties at all. Such a waste, well we best get back on patrol," the second hunter said as he swung the potato bag over his back.

"The sun will set soon, we should get back to the shelter, it seems it will snow again tonight," the first hunter said, walking past the pegasus knowing the ice would entomb the body.

"Very funny Orion, it snows every day! I cannot even recall there ever having been a warm day since these winters get colder and longer every year," the second hunter said with a smile.

"It still seems questionable to me that the pegasi would keep this winter going if even they are starving Basil," Orion, the first hunter said as they proceeded through the woods.

"Well, the pegasi say that we hoard the food that we grow when there is little to none, seeing as how we cannot grow food with the land frozen," Basil, the second hunter said.

"It's also said that the unicorns are not raising the sun high enough to warm the land," Orion mentioned.

"It's a vicious cycle with no end. We all just have to do what we are best at. For us it is hunting down what we need to survive, others it is growing food, building shelters…" Basil was saying.

"Fighting," Orion cut in.

Basil stopped and turned to Orion, his green eyes lit by the final glimmers of twilight through the shadows of his hood.

"The fighting Orion, is left to those warriors whose hearts are as barren and frozen as the land itself," Basil said.

"So your heart is cold and barren?" Orion asked.

"I take no pride in killing Orion. I saw you hesitate back there, had to act. In any situation there is always the risk of being killed. You may have had the advantage then, but had he been hiding something that pegasus would not have hesitated as you have," Basil explained.

"I see," Orion sighed.

"I refuse to allow my friend to die only because he shared sympathy his enemy did not," Basil said in all seriousness.

As night fell upon the land it began to snow, the two earth ponies gradually making their way through the forest. As the snowfall grew heavier, it became more of a light storm. The wind had picked up. Orion pulled his hood over his head, and the two quickly crept through the snow. They came to a stop at the edge of the woods, hiding behind a snowdrift accumulated near a thick tree. Looking out of the woods and up into the clouds they could see what looked like lightning flashes, making the clouds glow.

"It sounds like thunder-snow but it certainly doesn't look like it. See the flashes in the clouds, some are different colors," Basil said.

"Magic?" Orion questioned.

"I believe so. There must be unicorns holed up in ruins on the other side of this field," Basil said.

"Can't see across this field, perhaps the pegasi that raided us were waiting for night to raid them," Orion said.

"There is a ravine that runs out of the woods along the field down that way. It would take us right behind the ruins, we can get a better look from there," Basil said, giving Orion a tap on the shoulder to follow him.

The two earth ponies made their way back through the woods, the thunderous sounds of the flashes could still be heard yet they were muffled by the dense snow. When they arrived at the ravine there was a decline in the land they could travel on, but they had to be careful, the rocks were icy and further down the decline was a sudden drop too dark to see.

"Is it worth it?" Orion asked.

"Curiosity demands it Orion, I want to know what is happening over there and I do not want to be seen," Basil said as he made his way along the decline of the ravine.

"No fighting then Basil," Orion said as he followed.

"No fighting?" Basil asked.

"No fighting, we would not want our hearts to be as alike these stones we traverse," Orion said jokingly.

"Right, no fighting, lest we become as dangerous as these stones without regret," Basil replied.

Orion and Basil made their way along the ravine, as they approached the ruins the winter storm grew stronger, and the winds and snow made their path more treacherous. They climbed up to the edge, using a small stone wall for cover they peaked over the top. They saw unicorns scrambling about, shouting orders to each other and firing wildly into the clouds. At first it seemed an entertaining show for the earth ponies. However they soon realized it was not pegasi the unicorns were fighting. Great roars and growls shook the air from the clouds.

"Dragons?" Basil wondered out loud.

"There is no fire," Orion stated.

The unicorns became more desperate in their attack. With every gust of wind and heavy snow blowing through the ruins more of them would vanish as it blew away. The earth ponies watched as the snow and wind seemingly came to life, thrusting masses of snow and ice against the unicorns. They would either be thrown against the stone walls of their own refuge or buried.

"Basil, we should get out of here, Basil!" Orion shouted to get his friends attention.

"What is it that they are fighting?!" Basil demanded to know.

"Basil!" Orion yelled, grabbing onto him to get him moving.

"Move!" Basil shouted.

An avalanche of snow swept away a unicorn and carried it over the stone wall, pulling Basil and Orion with it. Holding onto Basil, Orion had a grasp on the icy rocks of the ravine but was quickly losing hold. More avalanches of snow blew over the rock wall. It seemed as the weather was intentionally and aggressively causing it. Orion was pushed off the rocks and dragged into the dark pit of the ravine with Basil. It felt as though the ravine dropped forever, dragged down by the snow Orion was overcome with absolute terror.

Orion was unsure of when he reached the bottom, he scrambled sideways out of the snow. It was dark in the ravine, he could barely see and there is more snow carrying rocks down from above. Terrified and shaken Orion scrambled about searching for his friend while being beaten by debris from above.

"Basil!" Orion yelled desperately for his friend as he repeatedly unburied himself from the snow.

"Basil!" Orion yelled again through the chaos, he could see unicorns buried in the snow, killed by the fall.

"Orion!" Basil's muffled voice could barely be heard through the snow.

Orion began frantically digging for his friend, risking himself due to the danger falling from above. It was difficult to know where Basil was due to the camouflage they wear to protect themselves. Eventually Orion grabbed hold of the dusty white fabric and dragged Basil out of the ice. The two earth ponies leaned on each other and scrambled through the ravine but it was too dark to see.

"Help!" A half buried unicorn cried out, using magic to light the ravine.

Basil and Orion staggered past the unicorn.

"Help me, please don't leave me to die here!" The unicorn begged.

Orion, stopped and turned to help the unicorn.

"Orion no!" Basil shouted as a warning not to help their enemy.

"I will not be responsible for two lives in one day Basil!" Orion said as he quickly dug out the unicorn.

"I don't think I can walk on my own!" The unicorn said worriedly.

Orion pulled the unicorn over his back and carried him, following Basil through the ravine. The unicorn kept the path lit as they moved on, the chaos at the ruins became silent and the flashes in the clouds had ceased. The journey through the ravine was a silent one, they eventually came to a rise where a creek had run into the ravine but frozen. They climbed the ice like frozen stairs.

"Basil, I think he's unconscious," Orion said, pointing out that there was no longer light.

"Is he breathing?" Basil asked.

"I believe so," Orion replied.

"We have to get to the shelter, we won't survive the night if we stay out in the open like this," Basil suggested, proceeding forward into the woods.

The ponies arrived at their shelter, an igloo naturally camouflaged by snowdrifts. Orion laid the unicorn inside and made a small fire, the smoke funneled through a hole in the roof. Basil sat near the door silently glaring at the unicorn.

"You should have left him there Orion," Basil said coldly.

"We needlessly killed one today, I did not want to see another die," Orion said, tending to the fire.

"We are not free to decide the fate of our enemies Orion, either we kill them or they kill us," Basil said.

"We can! When fate grants us the opportunity of choice, the power to decide; I stayed to find you, I would never leave you behind Basil. Fate granted me the choice to save him as well so I did," Orion said in defense.

"Choice? I will remember that Orion but what will you do with him now?" Orion asked.

"I'm not sure what to do from here," Orion said.

"We cannot take him to our hold, they will kill him. If we let him go, he will die in the forest. If for whatever reason we took him to the unicorn's keep, they will kill us," Basil explained the true nature of the situation, making it clear why he chose to let nature kill the unicorn.

"There is no safe place, we are stuck with him," Orion said.

"There may be one, the guild," Basil mentioned.

"Guild?" Orion wondered.

"There is a nearby guild, I heard of it the last time we were at the hold. I believe they will be less likely to kill any of us on sight," Basil said.

"Perhaps they can shed some light on what happened at the ruins," Orion said.

"Let's hope, now get some sleep Orion. We'll take shifts as usual and leave in the morning, wouldn't want our new friend catching us off guard," Basil said, receiving a nod from Orion.


	2. Better than Yesterday

Better than Yesterday

Basil and Orion had packed what little gear they had in the igloo into small pouches that strap around their chest and shoulder. Basil lightly kicked the unicorn that was still asleep on the floor. Waking in a daze the unicorn struggled to get up. Assisted by Orion he managed to stand. There was a sign of relief and bewilderment in the unicorn's eyes, most likely surprised that he's still alive.

"Get up, we've got a plan to get you fixed up properly that doesn't get any of us killed," Basil said.

"Much appreciated…given what you are doing for me it would be impolite not to call you by your names?" The unicorn inquired.

"My name is Basil, your second set of legs there is Orion. If you don't mind we need to be moving, I'm not entirely sure where this place is," Basil said, leaving through the door and out into the forest.

"You know our names, it is only fair we know yours," Orion mentioned as he helped the unicorn along.

"My name is Starswirl," the unicorn said.

"That sounds like a frightening concept, if we could even see them," Orion joked as they walked, referring to the winter clouds that cover the sky for several months.

"This, coming from a pony who is named after a constellation," Starswirl said smartly.

Surprisingly the ponies covered ground rather quickly with Starswirls' injury. There wasn't much talking as the ponies made their way through the forest. Starswirl would often have to sit back while the two earth pony hunters scouted the forest ahead. Sometimes he wondered if they would ever come back for him. To his astonishment they did. He began to notice these earth ponies worked well together, as if they were thinking with one mind, one knowing the very expression and body language of the other. A trait picked up most likely by surviving in the forest weeks at a time together. Starswirl eventually realized he was left out of multiple conversations held without a word by Basil and Orion, until they reached the mountains.

"Why are we waiting here?" Starswirl asked, hiding with Basil and Orion behind a small thicket at the edge of the woods.

"There are mines here that pass through the mountains," Basil whispered as he peered over the snow covered branches.

"Gem mines, I've heard of them," Starswirl recalled.

"Gems, crystals, ore; everything they need to build," Basil said, his breath freezing in the air as he talked.

"The crystal ponies," Starswirl mentioned.

"Yeah, a luxurious group of creatures those are. Beautiful, smart, and greedy," Orion chimed in.

"Can we get through?" Starswirl asked.

"No we'll have to go around, I'd rather take my chances with your keep than go in there," Basil said.

"Diamond Dogs," Orion said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"The crystal ponies use these dogs as servants, a filthy lot willing to work for a pretty employer. These winters cause famine though, consider caverns filled with hungry, cold, pissed off canines with heavy mining tools," Basil said as he crouched back behind the thicket.

"Lucky for us we can take a path around the mountains not far from here," Orion said.

"Right, and no point in wasting more time here," Basil said as he stood and proceeded back into the woods.

The ponies had a longer journey around the mountains without any interruption. Every so often they would stop to scout the forest or gather edible plants and fresh water from frozen streams. The path around the mountains meant it would take longer to reach the guild, the sun would set soon and the night would freeze them. They would have to make camp to survive the night. Basil pressed urgently onward until they reached the forest on the other side. There they would make camp and a fire to survive as the sun sets.

"Stop!" Basil shouted, stepping back against Orion and Starswirl.

"What is it?" Orion asked.

"A pit, just a giant pit in the middle of the woods," Basil said, breathing heavily because he nearly fell into it.

"Why is there a pit?" Orion wondered.

"Who digs a pit in the middle of the woods!" Basil said, genuinely upset he didn't notice it.

"That's what I wanna' know!" A female voice shouted from the pit.

"There's someone down there," Starswirl said.

The three ponies crept to the edge of the pit and peered down into the darkness. They could see nothing. Starswirl used a spell to cast a ball of light like a flare that gradually fell further down into the pit. At the very bottom was a griffin with claws and wings tied up so she couldn't move, only writhe around in the dirt. The three ponies immediately stood to converse with one another.

"It's an oubliette, not a pit," Starswirl said.

"An… oubliette?" Orion questioned.

"A dungeon of sorts," Starswirl explained.

"What are you doing up there, is someone going to help me!" the griffin shouted up the pit, she could clearly hear them talking.

Peering back over the edge Basil shouted back, "No thank you, we'd prefer not to climb into confined spaces with species inclined to kill and eat us!"

"I'll get you for this if you leave me here pony, I swear it!" She yelled back as she frantically rolled about the floor.

"Come on Basil let's go, we already have Starswirl," Orion said, pulling Basil back from the edge.

"Agreed, let's go," Basil said.

"Basil? Basil, it's Regina!" The Griffin yelled out.

"Regina? Why does that change anything?" Basil asked, peering over the edge again to see the griffin glaring desperately back at him.

"You owe me Basil," Regina said as convincingly as she could.

"I'm sorry but if I recall I was going to be eaten the first time," Basil said.

"You, owe her?" Orion asked.

"It's a long story," Basil quickly replied.

"One you've never told me!" Orion said, fascinated enough to want to know.

"I let you go Basil," Regina said with a sigh, hoping he would help her.

"Yes, and your parents freaked and went out looking for their dinner," Basil replied.

"They didn't catch you the second time," Regina murmured.

"This one is on you Basil, we're still dealing with the last one," Orion said, referring to Starswirl.

"Regina, how'd you end up tied at the bottom of a pit in the woods?" Basil asked.

"I was hunting and was ambushed by rogue diamond dogs," Regina said, somewhat embarrassed by it.

"This pit is the diamond dogs'?" Basil asked.

"I'm sure they dug it, but the guild commissioned it," Regina replied.

"Do you know where the guild is?" Basil asked further.

"Yes, I can take you if you get me out of this freezing pit!" Regina yelled up in spite of her cheap prison.

"I've decided to help you Regina, to consider this payment for the first time. However we can't climb down and you've gotten fat since we last met so you're too big to haul up," Basil said

"I'll also have you know you'd only manage to kill one of us before being taken down yourself," Basil said to intimidate her.

"Kill the unicorn, maim your friend, and knock you into the pit, you're making it hard to keep promises Basil," Regina replied.

"At least she's honest about it," Starswirl said from the back.

"How do we get her out of there?" Basil asked, his attention now on Orion and Starswirl.

"She's large, but I might be able to levitate her out," Starswirl suggested.

"It's all we've got, and it's nearing twilight," Orion pointed out that they don't have much time to do it.

"Alright Starswirl, you are our best bet," Basil approved of Starswirl's plan.

Starswirl stepped to the edge of the oubliette and peered down below. Regina, being a griffin was larger than most ponies but Basil's expressions of her weight were exaggerated. As far as he could tell she was a healthy, mammal eating bird monster. The idea of which didn't help his concentration as he began to lift her with magic. Flying comes naturally to griffins but Regina couldn't help but squirm as she was forcefully lifted in the air.

"Incredible," Basil said as he watched Starswirl set Regina down on their level.

Orion drew his sword and Starswirl kept his distance as Basil approached Regina. She barely moved as he untied her, making the situation increasingly tense for the predictable danger to come. Basil kept eye contact with Regina as he pulled the rope away. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"What?" She asked the three ponies staring at her.

"Has the world been spinning backwards these past few days or are we just unnatural?" Orion asked.

"Right then, since we're not going to kill each other we need to make camp. Preferably someplace away from this massive pit," Basil suggested as he lead the group back into the woods.

The group quickly found their own ways of helping make camp. Basil and Orion moved and packed snow against trees to act as a better wind barrier while Regina collected firewood and Starswirl used magic to quickly start the fire. It wasn't long before the group of four sat in a circle around the fire. Basil removed his hood to feel the warmth of the fire, revealing his forest green coat and beige mane.

"Isn't this unusual for any of you?" Regina asked, breaking the silence of everyone staring at the flames.

"It may be a change from the usual Regina, but today is better than yesterday," Basil said, staring into the fire, mesmerized by the flames.

"What happened to you three?" Regina asked.

Basil glanced at Starswirl, who shook his head no, Basil then replied, "I don't think any of us can explain it ourselves."

"I'm curious to know what the story is between the two of you," Orion wondered.

"When I was a colt, I wandered into the woods and got lost. What found me was a pair of griffins, and since I was too small for them to eat they brought me to Regina," Basil said with a sigh and a wave toward Regina.

"Ok, listen to this. To begin with, I'd never killed anything before and my parents bring me this whimpering colt that smelled horrible. My parents left to hunt for themselves, that's when I decided I didn't want to eat this smelly thing and told him to take off," Regina said with a laugh.

"That's it, there's got to be more to it," Orion said.

"There's always more to it," Starswirl agreed.

"Well, you're not going to get it Orion," Basil said.

"Well what's your story then, Orion?" Regina asked.

Orion looked at Regina for a moment, it took him a while to think of something to say. He hadn't really considered the significance of anything he ever did.

"I'm really not sure honestly, I really didn't know what I'm supposed to be doing. I mean, all the other ponies are farmers or soldiers. I got so tired of watching our political leaders degrade over this famine and war, I had to get away," Orion said honestly.

"The degrading political leaders, huh? You mean Old Chancellor Pudding Head!" Basil said with great emphasis, raising his arms in the air.

"Do you always make fun of your leaders like this?" Starswirl asked.

"Absolutely," Orion said.

"They're all nuts," Basil replied without regret.

"What about you, Starswirl?" Regina asked.

"I was more of a scholar than a fighter. I focused my time more into research than battle. Not so favorable in these times of war. I simply wish to further my knowledge of magic for all good rather than to increase its power for destruction," Starswirl said.

There was a silence for a while, only the sound of the wind and the crackling fire; Until Orion broke the silence.

"I was wondering Basil, if that pegasus could have been here had we not killed him," Orion said quietly.

"I don't believe any of us would be here if we let him live," Basil said as he removed a small dagger from his robes, one that Orion had not seen before, and stuck it in the dirt between them.

"Perhaps, it would do us all good to get some rest," Starswirl suggested.

"Agreed," Regina said.

Starswirl and Regina rested in their own places around the fire while Orion watched the fire, and Basil watched the woods.

"That came from the pegasus didn't it Basil? Basil?!" Orion nudged Basil, who was staring off into the dark forest.

"What? We'll be fine Orion, don't worry about it. Get some sleep, I'll take first shift again," Basil said.

"Alright then Basil," Orion said, before finding his own place by the fire.

Basil continued watching the forest, he didn't mention it to the others, but for a moment, there was definitely something there, looking back.


	3. The Village

The Village

Basil gasped, opening his eyes and scrambling to his hooves. He could feel the frost on his muzzle as he saw his breath on the chilling air. He had fallen asleep, the fire had died and the others were not awake yet. Pulling the dagger out of the dirt from the night before, Basil peered through the trees around him. It was absolutely silent, and a light blanket of snow had covered nearly everything, making the forest a blinding white.

"Orion, get up we need to be moving!" Basil said urgently, giving Orion a slight kick.

"Basil, the fire is out. You didn't wake me for a shift?" Orion wondered, but soon realized what happened.

"Is the unicorn still alive?" Basil asked Orion as he covered the ashes of the fire with snow.

"Starswirl? Yeah he's still breathing, but we need to get to this guild of yours soon," Orion said as he nudged Starswirl to wake him.

Basil walked over to Regina, she was still asleep. He wondered if it would be best to leave her, but they needed her in order to find the guild. He knelt down next to her and held her nearest claw. He leaned in closer to her face and gave her a light push with the other hoof.

Regina opened her eyes long enough to see Basil's familiar green eyes looking back.

"Did you find anything to eat green eyes?" Regina mumbled as she fell back to sleep.

"We're not children anymore Regina, wake up," Basil said as he gave her a heavier push.

Regina woke the second time, she tried to swing her claw at Basil but he already held it. She merely rolled him over in the snow. She stood up and soon realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Basil!" Regina said, embarrassed that Orion and Starswirl were watching.

"Is… everything alright?" Orion questioned.

"Fine, just fine," Basil said, standing and brushing himself off.

"Regina, you said you would take us to the guild," Orion mentioned.

"That way," Regina said, pointing directly away from the mountains.

"Great, we can try to get food and lodging when we get there. I'll scout ahead," Basil said as he began walking.

"Always on the move, don't you earth ponies ever stop to eat?" Starswirl asked as he walked assisted by Orion.

"We have no food to eat, that's why we are moving," Orion replied.

"I haven't eaten either," Regina chimed in from ahead of the two ponies.

"That's mildly concerning from our perspective Regina, thank you," Starswirl said ironically.

"I'm not going to eat you. But I would like to know why a unicorn is with the earth ponies?" Regina asked.

"It would seem we all seek answers to what happened two nights ago. These ponies saved me from certain death. After I awoke alive the first morning and realized they hadn't killed me in my sleep, I decided that my chances were better with these two, rather than dying in the forest trying to escape," Starswirl explained.

"At least one of us has a good reason. What I want to know is what happened back at camp, between you and Basil Regina?" Orion asked as he carried Starswirl along.

"Fair enough that you know. I didn't just let Basil go when we were little. I didn't want to grow up into the griffin clans like my parents. I ran away with him, and we lived in the forest for weeks. He would always wake up before I did, the very first morning I nearly clawed his eyes out when he tried to wake me, but he learned to hold my claw so I wouldn't," Regina said sadly, as though she missed it.

"What happened that the two of you parted ways?" Orion asked further.

"We both had to go home eventually. We each made up a fake story to explain what happened. When it came time for me to enter the clan however, I ran away again and landed myself here," Regina said, shaking her wings as she walked.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Orion asked.

The trio stopped in their tracks and listened, in the distance they could hear the barking and howling of canines quickly approaching them.

"Diamond dogs!" Regina warned.

"We can't outrun them," Starswirl said, referring to his injury.

"Then we fight!" Orion said, releasing Starswirl and drawing his sword.

It didn't take long for a group of five diamond dogs to catch up with the trio. The three stood back to back as the gray canines surrounded them. The dogs wore ragged vests and spiked collars. The heavy shovels and pickaxes they carried made them ever more intimidating.

"Look, we found a unicorn!" one of the dogs shouted with a raspy voice and pointed to Starswirl.

"No, this one's white, we want gray!" a larger dog with a coarse voice corrected.

"Black fur! Earth pony has black fur!" another dog cried out.

"Black mane unicorn!" the larger dog shouted before clobbering the other on the head.

"Not very bright are they," Regina stated.

"I remember you bird, we won't let you live this time!" the larger dog declared as he raised a pickaxe to swing.

Before the dog could swing his axe Basil, cloaked by his robes, leapt from between the trees like a phantom; tackling the dog to the ground Basil stabbed it in the base of the skull with his dagger. Shocked, the other dogs had little time to react. Regina grabbed the nearest dog by the throat and flew up into the air. Starswirl used a spell to force another dog head first into a tree with a resounding crack. Orion sidestepped the swing of a pickaxe, and while the dog struggled to pull it from the frozen ground, Orion quickly cut him down with a single swing of his sword.

The fifth dog ran for its life, scrambling through the snow and wailing in terror. Orion gave chase to him. The earth pony ran through the snow like the wind, his white robes trailing behind him, he seemed as a ghost coasting through the snow. Basil and Starswirl watched from a distance as Orion dragged the dog to the ground, raised the sword above the flailing creature, and silenced its terrified wails. Being enemies was one thing, being attacked by them was another; now there is no longer a messenger to get help.

"Where's Regina?" Basil asked.

A dog fell from the air above, landing heavily into the snowy ground. Regina soon followed and landed next to Basil. They all watched as Orion returned, wiping his blade in the snow, leaving a thin red line between the trees.

"Did any of them have gems, we need something for trade?" Basil asked.

"No, I don't believe so," Orion replied, sheathing his sword.

"It's a shame they decided to attack us, how close are we to the guild?" Starswirl asked.

"I saw a village not far from here when I scouted, it shouldn't take long," Basil said as he walked away.

The group moved onward, leaving the dogs behind. It was just another reminder to each of them that even though they'd accepted one another for the time being, the rest of the world continues its violent path. The diamond dogs had overthrown their masters and were now raiding travelers for supplies. Who knows how many more dwell within the mines?

It didn't take very long for the group of four to reach the gates of a village, as they entered there were many earth ponies going about their daily lives but very few showed any interest as to why there was a unicorn and a griffin here. Whatever this guild was, it must get all kinds of creatures from just about anywhere.

"I'll take Starswirl, we'll try to find a doctor," Orion said.

"Alright, meet us at the hall further into the village.

Basil and Regina proceeded to the hall at the center of the village. It was a typical earth pony structure on the outside, but on the inside it was much warmer and more elegant compared to the structures from home. The light was warming and the ponies were cheerful, except for the gruff looking brown pony that stared them down from a greeter's table.

"Can I help you?" the pony asked, sizing up Basil and Regina as they approached.

"We are in dire need of food and shelter, unfortunately we were attacked by dogs and one of my friends was injured. I am afraid I haven't much to offer for trade," Basil explained.

"Touching story, I hope your friend recovers from his injuries, however I am running a business not a charity. I can't help you if you have nothing of value to trade for my services, I'm sorry," the pony said plainly.

"Excuse me! I'll pay for two rooms for these unfortunate travelers," a gray unicorn with black mane and red eyes said as he walked up to the table.

The unicorn used magic to lift a few gems from a saddle bag and set them on the table for the pony to inspect.

"I'll accept this as payment, your rooms will be ready for you shortly," the greeter said.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Basil asked the unicorn.

"Sombra," the unicorn replied.

"You just made some friends today Sombra," Basil said happily.

"Well then I'll get my new friends something decent to eat, go ahead and take a seat somewhere I'll bring it to you," Sombra said, directing the two into the hall.

"That was unexpected," Basil said, taking a seat at a table with Regina.

"I think that was the unicorn the dogs were after, it's probably the least he could do for all the trouble we went through," Regina said.

"I'd like to know why," Basil said just before Sombra returned.

"It's not the greatest, but it's still something," Sombra said as he set two bowls of pasty potato soup onto the table with some bread, and sat with them.

"Why do this for us Sombra?" Basil asked.

"Those dogs were out looking for me, it's the least I can do," Sombra said honestly.

"What did you do to get them so riled up?" Regina asked in between eating her soup.

"Well, I'm from the land of the crystal ponies. Unicorns aren't all too common there, so when the dogs began to rebel, they required my abilities to quell the uproar. They sent me to the guild to be initiated into it and utilize its resources to make the task easier," Sombra explained.

"I take it things didn't go smoothly," Basil said before breaking a chunk of bread and dipping it into his soup.

"You have no idea! I don't even want to know what happened to the overseers in those mines. Problem being, the guild doesn't have enough initiates to approve trials required to be a guild member," Sombra said.

Basil stopped eating and looked at Sombra before saying, "That's where we come in isn't it, you help us out we help you out."

"Now you're thinking my way, also, I didn't catch your names?" Sombra asked.

"My name is Basil, this is Regina, this this other dirty fellow is Orion," Basil said, handing some bread to Orion as he arrived at the table.

"Good to meet you all," Sombra said with a smile.

"How's Starswirl?" Regina asked.

"The doctor's a unicorn, healing him up with magic. He'll be here sometime tonight so long as we are staying," Orion said.

"So, what do you think about joining the guild with me?" Sombra asked.

"Give us some time to consider it Sombra, we'll let you know tomorrow," Basil suggested.

"Not a problem Basil, I'll see you all tomorrow," Sombra said before leaving the table.

"What was that?" Orion asked through a mouthful of bread.

"I'll explain it to everyone later tonight. You get some food in you, and then the two of you can claim our rooms," Basil said, receiving nods of agreement.

Orion took some bread and what remained of Basil's soup, he then followed Regina to see the greeter about getting their rooms. Basil remained at the table waiting for Starswirl. At one end of the large hall was a great hearth. Basil stared into the flickering fire, thinking about what they had done in the past few days, and how it had gone against so much they've learned in the past for many years. There was definitely something more going on than he can explain. Basil also wondered why this guild remains untouched by the wars. What part are they to play in all of this? How much can he trust his old friend Regina and this unicorn they went far out of their way to save?


	4. Reasons

Reasons

Basil sat at a table in the local town's hall. He had relocated closer to the hearth to feel the warmth and watch the flames. Starswirl soon arrived, he saw the lone pony sitting at a table half illuminated by the hearth's fire. He walked over to Basil's table and stood silently watching the earth pony. Basil's green eyes mirrored the flames from the hearth, gazing into the blaze as if there was something hidden within, something others could not see. Starswirl sat at the table and looked into the hearth as well.

"Didn't think you would be coming back," Basil said, still looking into the fire.

Starswirl was silent for a moment before saying, "I was quite tempted to leave, yet something compelled me to remain."

"These past two days I have asked myself what compels someone to act against everything they believe in?" Basil wondered.

"Curiosity, or perhaps there's greater purpose to what the two of you have done," Starswirl said, considering his fortune that he remains alive.

"I don't see how. Lately I have made decisions that only increased our chances of being killed," Basil said, regretting his curiosity which nearly killed them the first night.

"The two of you rescued your enemy, allied yourselves with a natural born predator, and risked your very lives to find a place that may not have existed in the first place. All of these things were in fact foolish and likely to get you killed. However you and your friend made it work this far, I want to see what happens next," Starswirl explained.

Basil flipped the table over and dragged Starswirl to the floor. Basil's dagger held against the unicorn's throat, and growled face to face with Starswirl.

"Our lives are no game for your entertainment unicorn! You're right, we brought you this far and now I want answers. What were all of you doing that night?" Basil demanded, the dagger shaving away the fur under Starswirl's muzzle.

"We were looking for answers Basil. I am a scholar not a soldier! I dedicate my time to research not violence. I figured these growing winters are of no natural cause and I was right. There is something causing this freeze and it came after us," Starswirl explained under the point of the dagger.

"What is it?" Basil demanded, shifting his stance to hold the pony down.

Starswirl took the initiative and used his magic to repel Basil away from him. After being caught by surprise the earth pony flew straight into the air, then promptly fell belly first into the floorboards. Starswirl had rolled out of the way and stood up.

"I don't know what it is Basil, my own kind would rather blame yours than believe me. I want to stop it but I can't do that alone. I want to work with you Basil, you're the only group of creatures sensible enough to care and insane enough to try. If you throw away your resentment towards me then I will do the same for you," Starswirl explained as he held a helping hoof out to Basil.

Basil took Starswirl's hoof and stood onto his own, then sheathed his dagger.

"Fair enough Starswirl, you want to work with us? You'll get your opportunity soon. There was a crystal pony that paid for our rooms and gave us an offer. I'm just as well considering taking it granted that conditions back home aren't worth going back to," Basil said as he brushed himself off from landing on the floor.

"Good to hear Basil, I won't be so easy to bring down next time," Staswirl said.

"Maybe you'll have more fur to shave under that muzzle of yours Starswirl. You can share the room with Regina if you like," Basil said jokingly, just before leaving to meet with Orion.

"I'll take my chances in here," Starswirl said just as the fire in the hearth blew out behind him, darkening the hall.

Basil entered the room Orion had claimed, it wasn't as elaborately decorated as the main hall. However a simple bed is much better than the frozen floor of an igloo. Orion sat up on one of the beds with his back against the wall. Orion had taken his camouflage off and piled it onto one end of the bed with his sword resting on top. After the mess they had been through his black coat still managed to shine a little with the flicker of a lantern hanging near the door.

"The unicorn came back, says he wants to stick with us," Basil said as he stood in the door.

"Why would he want to?" Orion questioned.

"Starswirl claims that there is something specific causing these winters, and wants our help to find it. Apparently he figured that his own kind would leave the blame on everyone else than advance his investigation. Now he might have an opportunity if we work with Sombra," Basil explained.

"Makes some sense, but you've yet to explain to me what this deal of yours is with the crystal pony," Orion mentioned.

"He wants us to join this so called guild with him. So far as I can see, this guild has resources," Basil said.

"It would be better than what we'd have going back to the earth ponies," Orion said sadly, understanding the harsh reality of the facts.

"It would be better than what I have to go back to," Regina said as she exited her room next door and entered the hallway.

"Not much waiting for any of us," Basil sighed.

"Nothing I would want to be part of," Regina added.

"So that's it then? We form this ragtag band of fools and do whatever this guild asks of us?" Orion asked.

"If it means I get hot food and a warm bed then yes," Basil said enthusiastically.

"You had me at hot food," Orion said.

"Well if we're a team now, where's Starswirl?" Regina asked while leaning against the hallway wall outside the door.

"I'm sure he's somewhere in the main hall still," Basil replied.

"I guess I'll have to convince him I won't kill him in his sleep then," Regina said as she pushed herself away from the wall and made her way to the main hall.

"You're fine with all of this?" Orion asked.

"I trust Regina more than I do these unicorns Orion. We'll just have to see what this guild has to offer," Basil said after he closed the door to the room.

"I can't help but think this is all a bad idea," Orion said, looking at the frost covering the only window in the room.

"Of course it's a bad idea, that's all we have had lately is bad ideas, and that's all we are going to get. Of course we could always go back to starving in the woods," Basil said as he rested onto a bed on the opposite side of the room from Orion.

"What does this guild actually do?" Orion asked.

"As far as I know of it, they fight evil creatures that threaten everyday life for intelligent creatures," Basil said.

"So this guild kills off these ignorant pests so that smarter creatures can focus on killing each other off in their own wars?" Orion inquired.

"That is about what they seem to do," Basil said, removing his cloak and lying onto the bed.

"Seems we're always killing something," Orion said with regret.

"It's the common trade is what it is. Could go for something more though, something better," Basil said rolling over to face the wall.

"Something more huh? Well that's your choice, I can't really imagine the luxury of being more than just a fighter," Orion said as he watched the frost on the window continue to accumulate.

Regina entered the main hall. Looking around the room she could see the unicorn sitting in the dark near the cold hearth. Regina approached Starswirl, who had his head on the table staring into the blackened hearth. Starswirl looked up at Regina with tired eyes and smirked.

"You're not going to get any rest sleeping out here," Regina said.

"How does a creature of such violent nature show such kindness?" Starswirl quietly asked.

"When you have a friend to teach you otherwise," Regina said.

"So you are staying as well?" Starswirl asked, curious about her position on the group.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be really. Every time I meet Basil my life gets so much better if for just a short time, but sooner or later something happens that it has to end. I've decided that whatever happens to end it this time, it's worth the little bit I get," Regina explained.

"Basil might not be as terrible as he would first appear after all," Starswirl said as he scratched under his muzzle.

"Basil is cautious of anything he doesn't necessarily trust," Regina said.

"Aren't we all," Starswirl said in reply.

Sombra, the unicorn sent by the crystal ponies, sat in his own room behind a desk. The room was larger than the two he rented for the others, and was relatively nicer, warmer, and intended only for one. A lantern hung above the desk where Sombra was overlooking a set of maps and notes. One map was of the area surrounding the mountains. Another was of the crystal mines.

The map of the crystal mines seemed to attract the most of his attention. It was the most recent version he had available since the dogs had rebelled. In order to get it he had to swipe it from under their snouts, but they're very attuned to detecting intruders. Escaping with the map cost him the opportunity to sneak further into the mines, but it did bring some help his way.

Sombra needs the help of Basil's entourage to end this rebellion by the diamond dogs. They would need better weapons and equipment which the guild could provide, granted they pass the trials. Nothing could be coming together better for him now, he'll surely gain some following with the crystal ponies if he succeeds. They'll be able to build their city and he'll be a hero.

Sombra felt his plan was coming together nicely. So long as Basil and his associates join the guild with him. He even acquired a special crystal needed for the trials that a guild member said he needed. The crystal naturally generates some form of energy; they must need to power something in these initiation trials. Everything he planned rides on their success in these trials, and seeing how this group handled the diamond dogs they should have no trouble accomplishing this task.

There was also something special about these creatures, their region is pitted in a never ending war against each other. The inclusion of a griffin only complicates the structure of their working together. Sombra wondered under what circumstances, did two opposing enemies and a predator manage to cooperate with each other. Never thought he'd look forward to working with two stubborn earth ponies, a unicorn he has not met yet, and a bird lion.

Sombra figured out that even if this group joins with him, there is no knowing if they'll really help him. He will have to do more than work with them, he will have to make friends. It seems the only way to ensure that they will follow through with their initial deal. Befriend and follow, should be simple enough granted they will most likely be fighting side by side at some point.

"If I can pull this off, we will all be hailed as heroes by the crystal ponies, and be in connection with the guild," Sombra said out loud to himself.

Sombra gathered all of his maps and notes, rolled them up with magic and stuffed them into a saddlebag. He would find out the next day if Basil's group will join, and he has plenty of crystals to trade in order to entice them. Even though these lands are in ruin, they could easily become renowned by working for the guild as unique as they are.


	5. The Guild

The Guild

The next morning Orion awoke to see that Basil wasn't in the room. He put his cloak on and packed his few things and made his way out into the hall. He saw Basil, Regina, and Starswirl waiting together around a table. It was good to see that they had all chosen to stay. He made his way over to join them.

"Good morning to you Orion," Starswirl said, greeting Orion as he approached the table.

"Let's hope the rest of the day goes as well," Orion said.

"What do you mean?" Basil asked.

"Nothing, never mind. Where's our friend Sombra from last night?" Orion asked.

"Not too far behind," Regina said as she nodded toward Orion.

Sombra walked up alongside Orion accompanied by another pony and said, "I'm glad to see that you're all here, plus one I see. I've come to see if you all would join the guild with me?"

Basil took a good look around the table before saying, "I believe unanimously that you have our support Sombra."

"Excellent, we are in need of skilled recruits. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Erik, I am you recruiter for the guild," the pony that accompanied Sombra said with a classy tone.

The guild pony named Erik has a light blue coat with a well groomed black mane and brown eyes. His cutie mark is of a fluer de lis. He also carries a sheathed rapier and a dagger on either side of him. He was somewhat shorter than most in the group but his posture speaks confidence in his skill with a sword. These guild members may appear friendly but they certainly don't come across as pushovers.

"How do we go about starting all this Erik?" Basil asked.

"If you will follow me to the castle up the hill I can explain what awaits you in the guild. There the guild leader Marcus can set you up and perhaps even issue your first task as initiates," Erik said.

"Let's be on our way then!" Sombra said enthusiastically, eager as he is to get started.

"If you would follow me," Erik said once again.

Erik lead the group out of the hall and through the streets of the village; weaving their way past the village ponies paying no mind to their presence and going about their business. The villagers all dressed in thick clothes and walked close together to stave off the cold. Erik explained and answered any questions that the group had about the guild along the way.

"By now you may be wondering what exactly it is the guild does and why we do it," Erik mentioned.

"Those happened to be our peak interests, yes," Basil agreed.

"What the guild does is remove the lesser undesirable and most often evil creatures from the world of the civilized and sophisticated creatures," Erik explained.

"Doesn't exactly sound like the most desirable of occupations," Orion said, taking into account the dangers involved.

"Of course it isn't! Which is also why we are well compensated for our endeavors and services," Eric explained as he opened the large wooden doors to the castle.

Everyone took a good look at the interior of the entry hall of the castle. The room was beautifully decorated from floor to ceiling with carpets and draperies of numerous colors. The walls were covered with fancy art and chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving the room a warm glow. On top of all this was the welcoming warm air that attempted to rush out the doors behind them before Erik could close them.

"You weren't joking when you said the guild is well compensated," Basil said gazing up at the chandeliers.

"Reminds me of the keep back home," Starswirl said.

"This way," Erik said as he walked onward through the room.

The group approached two mares that look almost completely identical. They both have tan coats with brown manes and brown eyes. They were a shining essence of beauty until the katana they each carried became visible, intimidating yet barely diminishing their elegance. It was becoming ever more obvious that these ponies in the guild weren't always local because of their rare weapons.

"Sara and Evelyn, it warms my heart to see your safe return to the guild," Erik said to the mares with a bow.

"To think there might've been something in our way," Sara said smartly, but with a soft voice.

"You try too hard Erik, though your kindness is much appreciated," Evelyn said with an very similar soft voice as Sara.

The two mares brushed past the stallions on purpose with simple smiles and didn't say word. Everyone but Regina watched as they walked away.

"Alright you all can ogle later. Weren't we doing something!?" Regina said rather loudly to break the stallions from their 'trance'.

"Indeed, and to the point," Erik said as he continued.

"Easily distracted?" Regina asked Basil jokingly as they walked.

"Can't exactly blame me for it can you?" Basil replied with a smile.

"Just watch me," Regina snapped back.

"Sara and Evelyn are as beautiful as they are deadly. Each of them knows quite well how to utilize their beauty as a weapon. Often enough, giving in to your feminine side is much more a strength than a weakness," Erik said as they continued through the castle that was elaborately decorated all the way through.

"I think I'll pass on that Erik," Regina said.

"Suit yourself, and here we are," Erik said.

The group stopped outside a large wooden door with intricate swirls carved into the wood. Through the door they could hear a violin play, stop, the play again. Erik knocked on the door, but there was no answer, merely more violin music playing. Erik knocked again before opening the door. As they walked in they saw that the room was a large private office.

The office was decorated with rare trinkets and trophies from most likely all over the world. There was just about everything from skulls and claws to strange masks and musical instruments. A large carved desk sat near the far wall, a fireplace to the right, and a great pane glass window on the opposing wall. Near the window was a great red stallion with an orange mane and yellow eyes, crossed axes for a cutie mark. The stallion was playing a violin and writing notes onto a lyric sheet on a stand near the window.

"I apologize for the interruption, but we have recruits that wish to be initiated into the guild," Erik said as he approached the red stallion.

"Erik! Good, it's good you're here. You're a true musician, take this and tell me what you think so far," the stallion said handing the violin to Erik and moved him to the window.

Erik read the sheet and played the violin. He would stop and speak with the stallion looking over his shoulder about the notes. Nobody else could understand what they were saying, but they were also unsure if the stallion had even noticed they were in the room.

"What do you think?" the stallion asked.

"Rudimentary yet surprisingly unique to your qualities Marcus," Eric said as he set the violin on the desk and directed his attention back to the group waiting near the door.

"So these are the recruits I was told about?" Marcus, the red stallion, asked.

"Indeed they are, and eager for their first task," Erik said.

"Excellent, if they complete their first mission then they are welcome to stay in any of the extra rooms in the castle," Marcus said.

"What might that be?" Basil asked.

"Initiates must go through the trials of Knight's Peak in order to become an official member. You must earn your place here by doing so. A certain crystal is required to make your way through," Marcus explained.

"A crystal like this?" Sombra asked as he removed a glowing white crystal from a saddlebag.

"Same kind as that, but you'll need a bigger one than that. The only place I could think to find one now is the unicorn's keep," Marcus said as he walked behind his desk and took a seat.

"I know of this crystal, and I know where they happen to keep it," Starswirl mentioned.

"Excellent, it seems you are more than capable of acquiring this item; especially with your numbers and inside knowledge of its location. You are all welcome to stay the night here to prepare if you wish, and you will be free to stay upon your return. It shouldn't be too difficult for you to find an empty room for each of you here," Marcus said as he organized papers on his desk.

"I'll escort you all to the dining room and you'll be free to go about your business from there," Erik said as he ushered the group out of the office.

When the group entered the dining room there were three long tables furnished well with silverware, plates, and candles. The walls were lines with cabinets filled with fine china and great chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. A massive pane window at one end of the room overlooked the land outside below the castle. Erik kindly set out some refreshments for the group and made his leave.

Basil made his way to the window to look outside before asking, "What more do you know about getting this crystal Starswirl?"

"Couldn't be more perfect timing actually, even in these hard times us unicorns certainly know how to host a party. A costume party of sorts, fancy dress, masks, etcetera. They are having it quite soon," Starswirl was saying.

"A party? Starswirl it sounds as though you already have a plan to steal from your own keep," Orion said with a laugh as he helped himself to a drink pouring from a carafe.

"I don't mind doing it so long as we can acquire my research while we're there. I want the freedom to resume my studies without constraint. I do in fact have a plan," Starswirl said, sliding a cup toward Orion to pour him a drink as well.

"We've done everything thus far to avoid a confrontation with the unicorns Starswirl. I certainly hope you have a convincing plan," Basil said as he looked back from near the window.

"I don't want a confrontation any more than you do, which is why we'll disguise you as unicorns," Starswirl said before taking a drink.

"I'm sure there's got to be something we could use here in the castle," Orion said, waving his hoof about referring to the elegance of everything they can see just in this room.

"Yes, except Regina. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do to conceal her," Starswirl mentioned.

"Regina will be our way out in the event we're discovered. After all she had no problem lifting a diamond dog," Basil added to the plan.

"I'm fine with this," Regina said, joining Basil near the window.

"So long as Starswirl can get us in, we'll get his research and the crystal," Basil said.

"I can speak with Erik about getting the appropriate attire," Sombra said, agreeing to the plan.

"Starswirl, how soon is this party?" Orion asked.

"We should leave as soon as we can in the morning, we wouldn't last in the night," Starswirl replied.

"It's settled then, gather whatever we need, then we'll leave at the first light of the day," Basil said.

Regina turned towards the window and quietly asked Basil, "Do you trust them Basil?"

"Just Orion, but something tells me this might actually work. I believe we might get something more from this guild," Basil quietly replied.

"More, like what?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure, anything, everything. A better life, something greater than the starvation and death that awaited us before; I'm thinking we might have a chance to build something instead of destroying. I mean just look at this place," Basil explained, keeping the conversation quiet enough between the two of them.

"I didn't think I would ever find myself in a place like this Basil, it gives me even greater reasons to stay," Regina said.

"I don't think any of us did Regina, and I think this is just a taste of what we'll see," Basil said as he looked out the window at the frozen waste of land, and all the village ponies struggling to survive even with the assistance of the guild.


End file.
